As Táticas Cabulosas de Sedução do Saga
by Gemini Defteros
Summary: Athena resolve organizar um Baile de Dia dos Namorados no Santuário, o que coloca Saga em um grande problema. O que fazer agora? Yaoi SagaXCamus Fic dedicada à RavenclawWitch por ser incrível e me dar inspiração pra escrever!


Depois da batalha contra Hades, Athena pediu a Zeus permissão para reviver seus cavaleiros mortos na batalha. Como Athena nunca havia conseguido vencer Hades e sair viva da batalha, Zeus resolveu dar permissão à Athena como um presente. Para comemorar a volta de seus amados cavaleiros,depois de perceber que alguns deles possuíam um certo sentimento por outros, Athena resolveu organizar um baile do Dia dos Namorados no Santuário. Todos ficaram animados com a ideia, menos Saga, Camus, Kanon, Shaka e Mu. Eles eram retraídos demais pra se quer pensar em convidar alguém pra ir ao baile. Todos estavam reunidos no salão do Grande Mestre para um pronunciamento da deusa.

-Cavaleiros e Amazonas - Athena iniciou o pronunciamento - Daqui a exatos trinta dias, em uma noite de lua cheia, será realizado o primeiro Baile do Dia dos Namorados no Santuário! - A deusa sorriu - Vocês tem permissão de chamar qualquer pessoa que quiserem pra acompanhá-los! Hoje iniciaremos as preparações. Estão dispensados - Ela se retirou.

Todos se levantaram e saíram. Saga mantinha a mesma pose melancólica de sempre, mas por dentro, ele estava gritando de vergonha. O geminiano mais velho pode ouvir vários cavaleiros de bronze convidando algumas amazonas para o baile, e elas, sorrindo, aceitavam. Resolveu sair correndo, porque sair correndo sempre é uma boa opção quando não se sabe o que fazer. Só parou quando chegou em Gêmeos, mais especificadamente no seu quarto, e fechou a porta.

-O que eu vou fazer? - Se perguntou desesperado - Luto por Athena desde que me lembro, e quado achei que ela não podia arrumar outro jeito de fuder com a minha vida, BOOOOM, ela consegue. O que diabos eu vou fazer agora? Convidar a Shina? Não isso nunca. Convidar a Marin? Não, o Aiolia infartaria. Convidar a Euridice? Não, não sou o Orpheu. Na verdade nem sei tocar lira - Ele andava pelo quarto todo - Já sei! Vou convidar a Pandora! Ela não pode me mandar tomar no cu porque ela gosta de mim. E do Hades. E ela não é uma amazona pra ser revivida. Como eu sou burro. E se eu convidasse a Esmeralda? Ah é, ela morreu também. E a Shunrei? Além de ser pedofilia, acho que eu despertaria a "cólera do dragão". E se eu convidasse Athena? Além de ser mais pedofilia ainda, porque né, só a nossa diferença de idade é maior que a vida mortal dela, eu seria perseguido pelo Santuário inteiro e pelo Rei da Friendzone, quer dizer Seiya. E se eu convidasse aquela tiazinha loira lá do orfanato? Não, ela tem cara de que gosta do Pato do Camus. O Camus...!

-Você tá falando sozinho de novo, Nii-san - Kanon entrou no quarto - Relaxa. Você não tem que se preocupar com os outros. Eu sei que você sempre foi afim do Camus. Por que não convida ele?

-Tá louco, Kanon? Tomou muita água do mar de novo né? Você sabe que não pode comer areia e come, seu idiota! - Saga tentou disfarçar.

-Eu comi areia com cinco anos, Saga - Kanon fez bico - E foi culpa sua por não ter me vigiado certo na praia. Mas voltando ao que realmente interessa. Por que não convida o Camus?

-Por razões obvias! Ele é um homem! - Gritou.

-E você não é um? Tenha coragem, Nii-san! - Sorriu.

-Você também sempre foi louco por aquele elfo escorpiúdo e nunca assumiu - O mais velho riu e o outro corou - Você está uma coleira de ferro amarrada ao pé dele. Assim como eu estou amarrado ao pé do Camus. Assuma, você também não tem coragem de convidar ele pro Baile.

-Quer fazer uma aposta? - Sorriu malicioso.

-E qual seria? - Saga sorriu igual ao irmão.

-Quem não conseguir convidar o seu alvo pro baile vai ter que convidar a Shina pra dançar! - Kanon disse sorrindo.

-Fechado! E se os dois conseguirem?

-Tacamos fogo na Shina? Ou simplesmente vamos todos juntos em um jantar bem fodástico em Athenas. O que acha? - O mais novo perguntou.

-A primeira opção é tentadora, mas um jantar com o Camus é o meu sonho - Saga estendeu a mão ao irmão - Fechado?

-Fechado! - Kanon apertou a mão do outro alegremente - Então temos trinta dias! Boa sorte, Nii-san! - Saiu correndo do quarto.

-Onde vai? - Saga gritou.

-Vou começar os meus esquemas! - Gritou de volta.

Então Saga se sentou foi até sua mesa e iniciou seus planos. Traçava várias estratégias, planos cantadas, animais que poderia usar etc... Sempre mantendo ao lado sua prancheta para anotações. Depois de uma semana traçando planos, Saga saiu de seu quarto praticamente armado pra guerra.

Dia 08 - Plano A - Os Pássaros da Alvorada

Saga correu loucamente até Aquário, assustando a maioria dos outros cavaleiros de ouro. Chegando lá, subiu em uma árvore bem grande e abriu sua mochila, revelando uma gaiola duas belas aves brancas. Colocou uma pequena flor no bico de um e uma pequena cartinha que continha apenas as palavras "Eu Te Amo" no bico do outro. Saga os treinara para fazer um belo voo e aterrizar nos ombros de Camus, entregando a ele os presentes, para então ele descer magnificamente da árvore, abraçar o ruivo, beijá-lo de forma doce, voltar a tomá-lo em seus braços e sussurrar em seus ouvidos "Quer ir ao Baile comigo?". Era um plano perfeito.

-Pinky, Cérebro - Saga os olhou confiante - Hoje, enfrentaremos uma guerra. Algo duro e difícil, porém podemos vencê-la! Um dia, a Terra toda cairá de joelhos perante o mal, mas esse dia não é hoje, pois nós estamos aqui para protegê-la! - Os dois pássaros olhavam o geminiano corajosamente enquanto concordavam com tudo que ele dizia - Voem com graça e vontade, meus nobres guerreiros alados! Se me ajudarem a ganhar o coração desde belo homem de cabelos de fogo, qualquer batalha poderá ser vencida! Eu confio em vocês, poderosos campeões do ar! - Os dois bateram continência - Vamos iniciar a batalha! UUUUUUUUH UUUUUUUUH (Isso é o Saga imitando perfeitamente um coruja).

Camus saiu calmamente de sua casa com um livro entre os dedos. Olhou ao redor procurando a tal coruja. Foi então que Saga abriu a porta da gaiola, libertando os determinados pássaros, que voaram com graça e vontade, se exibindo para atrair a atenção do aquariano. Saga podia enxergar até suor escorrer pelo rosto dos pequenos. Camus apenas os observava com as sobrancelhas arqueadas. Cansados os pássaros chegaram ao ápice da exibição e foram finalmente pousar nos ombros de Camus.

-PIUU PIUU PIII - Não conseguiram se agarrar às ombreiras douradas do aquariano e caíram de cara no chão, desacordados.

Camus se abaixou e olhou para os dois pequenos pássaros brancos sem alterar sua expressão facial. Voltou a se erguer e adentrar na casa de Aquário. Saga estava boquiaberto. Seu plano infalível não funcionou. Foi até lá e recolheu seus dois pássaros desacordados.

-Vocês lutaram bem - Disse em lágrimas - Deixaram o papai orgulhoso.

-Piiu piiiu - Piaram fracamente.

Voltaram à casa de Gêmeos.

Plano A - Fracasso Total.

Dia 11 - Plano B - As Super Cantadas Cabulosas do Saga.

Saga se viu correndo loucamente as escadarias de Aquário pela segunda vez com sua amada prancheta em mãos. Chegando lá, pulou em cima da casa e se acomodou.

-Como eu não consigo formular nenhuma cantada boa em casa, quem sabe eu consiga aqui - Saga respirou fundo - Que tal:

"Camus, eu não sou o Aiolia, mas posso ser seu gatinho?" ou "Camus, você não é o Aiolia, mas é um gatão"

-Que merda é essa? - Saga gritou e escreveu 'Parar de usar o Aiolia nas minhas cantadas' em sua prancheta.

"Camus, você não é o Aiolos, mas acertou uma flechada no meu coração" ou "Camus, eu não sou o Aiolos, mas quero fugir do Santuário levando você e a minha armadura"

Escreveu 'Parar de usar o Aiolos nas minhas cantadas' em sua prancheta.

-Eu sei que consigo fazer melhor que isso! Força Saga!

"Camus, eu não sou o Milo, mas recitaria todas as obras de Shakespeare pra você" ou "Camus, você não é o Milo, mas me acertou mais de catorze vezes, seu lindo"

'Parar de usar o Milo nas minhas cantadas'

"Camus, você não é o Kanon, mas eu adoraria te prender no meu quarto" ou "Camus, me chama de Dominação Mundial e me deseja"

'Parar de usar o Kanon nas minhas cantadas'

"Camus, você não é o Shion, mas conseguiu quebrar a Muralha de Cristal do meu coração" ou "Camus, você não é o Mu, mas fez uma Revolução Estelar no meu coração"

'Parar de usar o Mu nas minhas cantadas. A do Shion ta aprovada'

"Camus, você não é Athena, mas eu adoraria te proteger" ou "Camus, eu não sou Athena, mas adoraria seu seu deus"

'Parar de usar Athena nas minhas cantadas'

"Camus, você não é o Saga, mas trouxe o meu coração de volta de Outra Dimensão" ou "Camus, você não é eu, mas eu adoraria ser você só pra ser meu"

'Nem eu escapo de mim, mas até que eu gostei. To aprovado'

Escutando o barulho das placas de ouro se chocando em seu telhado, Camus resolveu testar o ultra gravador que ganhou de presente de Milo. Ligou o aparelho e esperou alguns segundos. Saga lá em cima ainda estava inquieto.

-Preciso de um cérebro novo, porque o meu pifou. Será que comer um ajuda? Ô cu de vida. Como eu vou conseguir conquistar o coração do Camus desse jeito? Bem lentamente, se tudo der certo, eu consigo, suponho. Será que funciona com jeitinho?

Lá dentro, Camus resolveu parar o gravador e conferir se ele havia gravado algo. Apertou o play.

"Preciso...comer...ô cu...do Camus...bem lentamente...com jeitinho"

-Fils de pute! Connard! - Camus bradou em francês e elevou seu cosmo ameaçadoramente.

Saga sentiu a forte alteração no cosmo do rapaz.

-Merda, ele ouviu! - Disse se levantando e pegando sua prancheta pra correr loucamente de volta para Gêmeos.

Plano B - Fracassou.

Saga tentou várias coisas depois disse como:

Plano C - O Esquilo do Amor

Camus era alérgico à esquilos, então apenas atirou uma maça no pequeno Fred, que saiu correndo e chorando com a carta de amor que o Saga ficou escrevendo por três dias presa ao pescoço e desapareceu.

Fracassou.

Plano D - Os Aviõezinhos da Paixão

Saga escreveu várias frases de amor em folhas de papel e as dobrou, enchendo uma caixa de aviõezinhos de papel. Subiu em sua costumeira árvore e observou que Camus estava lendo sentado no em uma coluna quebrada em frente à sua casa. Começou a atirar, porém Saga não era muito bom com origamis e muito menos com a mira. O último aviãozinho de papel acertou Camus no olho, deixando o aquariano furioso. Ele congelou o aviãozinho e o destruiu, voltando logo depois para sua biblioteca, para ler em paz.

Fracassou.

Plano E - A Serenata

Saga ficou em frente à janela de Camus em uma bela noite de luar, mas quando foi começar a tocar, uma chuva muito forte começou e ele voltou pra casa encharcado.

Fracassou.

Plano F - As Rosas

Saga comprou um buquê de rosas vermelhas e deixou na entrada do templo de Aquário. Se escondeu atrás da árvore e fez um som estranho pra chamar a atenção do ruivo. Ele saiu de dentro da casa irritado, olhou o buquê e gritou bem alto "DIAMOND DUST" congelando as rosas e as pisoteando logo em seguida, voltando pra casa.

-Non desta vez, Aphrodite - Gritou entrando em casa.

Fracassou.

Plano G - As Maçãs do Amor

Mu contou para Saga que na montanha vizinha ao Santuário havia uma macieira cujos frutos eram capazes de amolecer qualquer coração de pedra. O geminiano então subiu correndo até o topo da montanha, enfrentando todo quanto é tipo de perigo, sendo atacado por abelhas, pra no fim descobrir que ainda não era época das maçãs nascerem. Voltou pra casa todo estrupiado e Mu o levou até Virgem para que Shaka o curasse.

Fracassou Assustadoramente.

Plano H - Os Pequenos Cupidos

Saga pensou em contratar crianças para irem falar bem dele para o ruivo, porém todas as vezes que ele tentava se aproximar dos baixinhos todo enfaixado e com a cara inchada por conta das picadas, elas corriam loucamente dele.

Fracassou.

Chegou o dia do Baile. Sem tempo e sem mais planos, Saga resolveu se conformar com a ideia de ter que chamar a Amazona de Prata mais chata da face da Terra pra dançar. "Dançar sete segundos também conta como dança não é? Posso fingir um desmaio ou algo do tipo" Ele esperou todos subirem e subiu sozinho, parando e sentando debaixo da árvore que usava como esconderijo. Sentou do lado esquerdo da árvore,vestindo um lindo smoking negro e maravilhando-se com a linda vista da cidade de Athenas anoite. Respirou fundo. Não queria ir, afinal estaria sozinho e correria o risco de ver Camus dançando com alguém que não fosse ele. Cobriu o rosto com as mãos e imaginou Camus sorrindo pra ele. Riu mentalmente. Nunca havia visto Camus sorrir uma vez se quer em sua vida. Voltou a tomar ar profundamente e sentiu o perfume de rosas inundar-lhe as narinas. Retirou as mãos do rosto e viu que Camus o observava com aquela mesma expressão que era de seu costume e escondendo uma mão atrás das costas. Saga se surpreendeu quando ele lhe estendeu a mão. O geminiano mais velho aceitou e levantou lentamente. Quando estava de pé e a distância entre eles era bem pequena, Camus lhe ofereceu um belo ramalhete de rosas tão vermelhas quanto seus cabelos.

-Camus...! - Ele não sabia como começar.

-Você complica demais as coisas, Saga - Camus disse com seu mesmo tom de voz gélido de sempre - Fiquei um mês esperando você entrar aqui e me convidar pra ir ao baile. Quase sai para te dar um belo soco algumas vezes, sabia?

-Você sabia que eu estava aqui? - Saga perguntou incrédulo.

-Saga, a árvore é verde. Seu cabelo é azul. Até o idiota do Máscara da Morte de acharia ali - Saga arregalou os olhos - Sem falar que você non esconde o cosmo direito e faz um barulho danado. Ah, falando em barulho...

Camus era bem menor que o geminiano e ainda não havia perdoado aquele pequeno problema com o gravador, por isso o puxou pela gravata até ele ficar em seu nível visual. Deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha, fazendo-o corar, e depois mordeu-lhe o pescoço e chupou com força, fazendo questão de deixar uma marca muito grande. O liberou e virou-se de costas emburrado.

-Iria ao baile comigo?

-Seria uma honra - Camus respondeu virando-se para o geminiano e sorrindo de canto minusculamente.

Saga sorriu abertamente e selou os lábios dos dois com um beijo doce.

-Isso era mais um dos seus planos? - Camus perguntou abraçando o mais velho.

-Não. Acho que foi por isso que deu certo - Riu.

Saga segurou a mão do mais novo e subiu em direção ao Salão do Grande Mestre. A decoração era muito boa e todos estavam dançando alegremente. Todos ficaram atônitos quando viram Saga e Camus entrando juntos. Irritado com a situação, Camus voltou a puxar a gravata do maior e o forçar a abaixar, beijando-o de forma quente e apaixonante. Saga o abraçou e o ergueu. Escutaram a grande salva de palmas e se separam. Todos no salão sorriam para eles. Resolveram ir até seus amigos. Milo e Kanon estavam se pegando cabulosamente lá no fundo. Kanon fazia um sinal de positivo para Saga. O geminiano mais velho percebeu que Shaka e Mu estavam de mãos dadas e riu, fazendo os dois corarem. Aiolia e Marin conversando, Aldebaran e uma brasileira que morava em Rodório, Máscara da Morte foi sozinho e ficava inconformado ao ver Aphrodite aos beijos com uma loira, Dohko estava ao lado de Athena, ajudando-a com a organização da festa junto com Shion. Shura estava com uma espanhola que morava em uma vila vizinha, mas olhava o tempo todo para Aiolos, que estavam dançando com uma das servas do Santuário. Começou a tocar uma música lenta.

-Me daria a honra dessa dança? - Saga perguntou.

-Eu... non posso - Camus disse envergonhado.

-Por que não?

-Non sei dançar - O aquariano desviou o olhar.

-Eu te ensino! Vem comigo! - Saga o puxou até a pista de dança.

Camus estava tão vermelho quanto seus cabelos. Saga juntou seus corpos e depositou a mão esquerda em sua cintura, piorando o estado de vermelhidão do francês. O grego então estendeu a mão direita e o encarou amorosamente, como se pedisse confiança. Camus respirou fundo e depositou sua mão na dele, o que o fez sorrir. Saga guiava o francês pelo salão. Ele seguia os movimentos de Saga com o quadril e se deixava levar pela música e pelo corpo quente que o guiava. Todos no salão olhavam admirados como os dois dançavam bem juntos. Milo e Kanon resolveram ir dançar também. Quando percebeu que estava dançando, Camus se aproximou lentamente do grego e lhe deu um beijo cheio de amor e agradecimento. Se separaram e continuaram a dançar com as testas juntas. Saga abriu os olhos e percebeu que o francês sorria abertamente.

Camus tinha o sorriso mais lindo que ele já vira em toda a sua vida. Essa fora a primeira vez que o vira, e estava longe de ser a última. Que Athena o perdoe, mas ele venderia sua alma à Hades sem pensar duas vezes para poder ver esse sorriso todos os dias.


End file.
